custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Prima # # *Tetra Nui # Its my largest (and my personal best) article. Please feature it!!!--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 01:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Tollubo #[[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) # ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~ 02:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) #--''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) # * BIONICLE: Universe #I've been giving a lot of effort for this film. Why not nominate it? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image *File:CIMG1231.jpg #Coolest MOC picture EVER! Talk 02:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 21:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) #SO AWESOME. *File:Poa.JPG #Awesome!-- Featured Story *Piraka Empire: Kuulanahk Story #I am spending a lot of time on this story, and I think it deserves some aknowledgement. Piraka king *Shadowplayer's Journey #Honestly, it's not the best, though BIONICLE FTW!! has put a lot of effort into this. And Even though Chapter 5 isn't finished yet, I hope you all will give it a chance. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) *Search of Sacrilege #It's a good story, but I don't think anyone's heard of it. I think it deserves to be more well-known. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #[[User:BionicleKid|'Bionicle']][[User talk:BionicleKid|'Kid']] (Niha|TDS) 17:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # #--''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *War for Power #Its a story i wrote. It would be nice if it were the featured story. ~''Toanicky'' 16:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Featured Creation *Veartax #I shall not give up! I enter him because I feel he is good enough to deserve it. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 21:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 22:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) *Rahkshi #I gotz me a Rahkshi and I ain't giving up 'till he wins! A well-constructed figure, and one of my best MOCs. I put a lot of work into this, and if any of my guys deserves this (other than SM reborn or Ganon), it's this. He PWNs the original Rahkshi STARS '''Shadowmaster 22:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #I recently rebuilt Jevson using ideas from this design. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) # #--''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *Tablor #I honestly love this guy.-- #Ditto.-- Featured Trivia *At some point, it was planned that Shadowsnake, before being named, would, at one point, be a ghost (or something) inhabiting a female body, though the idea was later discarded. #At least, that's what I remember. - # *When Identities shiftshape back to normal form using their mask, Kanohi Telluri, their armor explodes off and they either stay the same size, shrink, or grow, depending on what the size of the Bionicle they were impersonating. #I thought this would be an intersting fact........ # *Shadowplayer was originally intended to be a Makuta. #~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' *The amount of energy used by humans worldwide in 2006 was 16 terawatts. If millions of terawatts surged through the energy grid of Kezra Nui that would mean approx. 312,500 times the entire worlds energy was stored in the Capaciters in the Kezra Nui Pylons. The average capacitor on Earth can store 500 pF. Either these capacitors are mostorously huge or the matoran have waaay more advanced technology. #Thought it was a cool analogy to real life and a cool fact Teridaxtheultimate 03:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Featured Quote *''"Everyone makes a choice in their life, but obviously, your not everyone, your little more than a beast."'' --Prima to a Vorox # # # *''"Have I ever mentioned how utterly annoying good little Toa are, with their code and fake morals? Life is just another card game, you risk everything when ever you play it but your just hoping to get the right hand. And every one is in it for themselves, even those Toa, no matter how hard they try to deny it. This is why it bothers me, that Toa can come barging into my home, with their well recited and severely overused speeches about the inhumanities of the world that need justice, and the three virtues, and take me prisoner as if they believe that I am a key stepping stone that needs to be removed in order to a creating a perfect utopia."'' - Shadowplayer # Featured User :Note:' The featured user voting session is undergoing a full restart, which means that anyone who was featured in the previous votes (or non-votes) can be nominated again. However, this does not mean that people who have been featured in the new voting session can be nominated twice, so bear that in mind.'' * #Well, why not? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #w00t! The Great Sir Bond definitely deserves his own spot on the main page! -'maroongreenbluepurplesilver>The maroongreenbluepurplesilver>Copycat maroongreenbluepurplesilver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 22:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #Ah, well, voting has restarted, and he deserves it more then I do... Varkanax39 23:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #I'm all with Sir Bond being featured. -- ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 00:41, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #He deserves this. J97 Auditore 00:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #--''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. #Go CB!! --BionicleKid(talk|''The Dark Side|Niha series) 15:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) #I agree! #The name is Bond, Chicken Bond.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'''or be dead.]] #Good User. Over 10,000 edits. Talk 20:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) # #--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #Why does the community even need to vote on this? CB's going to win. Comments Does that mean everyone that previously had it, lose it? --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC)